


Teacher, teach me

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinky banter, Teacher!Helen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: When Charlotte finds out about Helen Bancroft’s educational exploits, she’s more than a little intrigued.





	Teacher, teach me

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Hints of kink - details in endnotes.

“ _You_ were a teacher?” Charlotte’s tone is incredulous as she strolls into Helen’s office, dropping a pile of completed acquisition forms on her desk. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

Helen looks up from her paperwork, unsure whether or not she should be offended by this strange outburst.

For her part, Charlotte’s lips are quirked expectantly upwards. Clearly, she’s been talking to Will. 

“I was,” Helen confirms, putting her pen down, and shifting backwards slightly in her chair. “And what’s so funny about that, pray tell?”

Charlotte takes the comfortable seat opposite, folding her arms across her knees and leaning forward, curiosity obviously winning out over her usual shyness when it comes to Helen’s past.

“Nothing, it’s just...” she shakes her head, “ _God_ , how did those kids get any work done?” 

“I beg your pardon?”

Charlotte’s grinning now, the cheeky monkey. 

“I mean, didn’t they all have a crush on you?”

Helen rolls her eyes. “You are aware, dearest, that right now you sound like one of those men who think that women are too...  _distracting..._ towork in the lab?”

Charlotte laughs outright, then, and Helen’s genuinely at a loss as to why this is so damned funny.

“You know I’m only teasing, right?” Charlotte placates. She bites her lip, “But I bet _some_ of them had a crush on you.”

Despite herself, Helen huffs out a laugh. “It was the 1940s, and it was an all girls school.”

“ _Exactly._ ”Charlottewaves her hands to emphasise the point, “I can just see you in one of those knee-length A-lines and stockings, looking all stern and — ” 

Helen raises an eyebrow; Charlotte falters slightly under Helen’s gaze, but ploughs on regardless. “I would _definitely_ have had a crush on you.” She looks up at Helen through flirty eyelashes, “Would you have given me a detention?” 

Helen snorts. “If you were this cheeky, most certainly.” 

Charlotte grins at her, this time unabashed. “I’ll keep that in mind... _Miss_.”

Helen’s never been one to turn down a challenge like that. 

“Careful, Miss Benoit,” she warns, a predatory smile growing on her lips, “or you might bite off more than you can chew.”

If she does, Helen thinks with a shiver of anticipation, she’ll certainly enjoy teaching her the error of her ways. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of future teacher/student role play.


End file.
